Friends with benefits
by MarlieSalvatore
Summary: Damon & Elena are friends with benefits, but things are bound to change. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you?"

His voice caused her to excuse herself and rush from the small group of people she was talking to. She didn't want to risk them hearing Damon if he chose to talk dirty and in a indecent manner. He had a habit of doing so.

"I told you I would be busy this afternoon." she hissed as she jogged towards the large kitchen. Carol Lockwood always had kitchen staff available during her events and parties. It was standard. At least if you were the mayor's wife.

The cook looked at her in surprise when she flung open the door and walked right through the kitchen, stopping at the back door leading to the garden. She put a hand on the doorknob, ready to open it, if it became necessary.

"Well, I need you." His voice was soft as velvet. "Now.

She sighed and pulled a hand through her hair. She was surprised that he was acting like a patch on her arm. The past week he'd been very clingy. Elena took it as a sign that he was bored. Ever since she'd told him that she was going on a vacation with Caroline, he'd had the need to see her more often than usual. Not just to have sex, but also to socialize. Although those moments still ended up with both of them being naked.

"But I'm busy." She paused and glanced over her shoulder to check if anyone was about to look in her direction. She could almost see the pout on his face, knowing he wouldn't accept her answer.

"Elena, come on. I am about to explode."

She rolled her eyes. They had managed to sleep with each other twice, before she had to rush home to shower and change clothes. Her parents expected her to come and celebrate Carol Lockwood's birthday, just like the rest of Mystic Falls. Now she was here and she was bored.

"You have to put some ice on little Damon and wait until I get home."

Elena and Damon had known each other since kindergarten. They'd always been close friends. They had practically grown up together. When she was 16 years old, they had slept with each other for the first time. He'd been 17 and there had been a lot of alcohol involved.

It had been her first time. Even though Damon had slept with a couple of girls before her, both had been nervous. He'd fumbled with his hands and she had pressed herself against him. He'd been hard before she'd even felt a little bit wet.

No oral sex. No foreplay. Only two young people who had chosen to share an intimate experience with each other. They had kissed. It had felt strange to kiss her best friend, but that thought had disappeared when he'd pressed his member against her body.

They had taken off each others clothes and laid down on the bed together. His hands had caressed her naked breasts. She had tried to relax but it had been difficult. Elena had caught his lips again and she had felt him rubbing himself against her. She hadn't been worried. She'd mostly been nervous about whether it would hurt or not. She'd never been concerned about anything else. Not at that moment.

Elena had pulled him over her and spread her legs wide. When the tip of his member touched her womb, she had involuntarily moved backwards. Damon had whispered to her to relax and then he'd pressed his head into her. She had gasped and thrown her arms around his neck. She held him close while her heart had been pounding hard in her chest, as he'd pressed himself into her completely.

She'd groaned, more of pain than of pleasure. Damon had stroked away the lonely tear that had escaped from her eye, asking her if it hurt, if she wanted him to stop. Elena had shaken her head no. He'd started to move slowly in and out of her. It hadn't been romantic. It hadn't been fantastic. It hadn't felt good. Not for her, anyway. When Damon came he'd put more of his weight on her and she'd hugged him, hard.

Afterwards, she'd been worried about how their friendship would be affected, however, they'd never made a big deal out of it. And when they had made it clear that they didn't have any romantic feelings for one another, the situation had improved.

Now, three years later, they still slept with each other. She trusted Damon more than anyone and they had been able to explore and discover many things about themselves, along with each other. He was an expert on her body. He played it like an instrument and was able to make her scream out of pleasure, and she knew, without a doubt, where she could find his most sensetive spots.

He had an area behind his ear where his skin was very soft and if she nibbled at that soft spot, he always moaned in return. It always made her feel powerful. After three years she knew his body better than anybody else.

"Lena, come on." He was the only person who was allowed to call her that. "No one will notice if you leave. I can pick you up." He said.

He enjoyed sending naughty text messages to her. Damon was more relaxed than she was, regarding PDA. There was a lot about their intimate relationship that she wanted to keep a secret. Therefore, Caroline was the only one who knew the truth about their friendship. The blonde herself had tried to lay her hands on Damon before Elena slipped and basically told her everything, except the details.

The blonde hadn't taken her seriously and Elena had to explain over and over again. When Caroline had let the information sink in, she started begging to get som dirty details. Although Elena was quite liberated when it came to sex, it didn't feel right to share every single detail about Damon and the way he made her climax.

She sighed and glanced at her watch, knowing he wouldn't stop nagging until she said yes. He would continue to call her until she gave up.

Defeated, she sighed. "All right, fine. But if you're not here in twenty minutes, I'll spend the rest of the evening with Caroline, listening to her constant chatter about Tyler's abs."

He snickered. "I'm outside."

"I'll be right there."

She put her iPhone back in her pocket and silently, walked out of the kitchen. She noticed how the cook and the rest of the staff watched her until she disappeared, apparently happy that she left.

* * *

><p>Elena looked through the huge room, searching for her parents. Her father was talking to Marcus Fell and looked quite pleased when his friend laughed at one of his jokes. Her father was a wonderful man and a great father. He could be tough but also fair. He worked a lot and when he got home from one of his buisness trips, he tried to spend as much time as he could with his family.<p>

Elena had always had a good realtionship with him. He understood her in a way that her mother didn't. Elena and Grayson were similar in many ways. Miranda, her mother, had passed most of her characteristics to Elena's younger brother, Jeremy. Just like their mother, he drew and created music. Elena had never been musical. She couldn't sing even if her life depended on it. She liked to count, write and formulate different kind of plans with the help of numbers.

She felt her phone vibrate in her black shorts and walked over to the two men. Damon was apparently more impatient today than he used to be. Normally, he would at least be able to wait until she got home.

Grayson smiled when he saw his daughter approach and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Mr. Fell." She nodded at the older man, who raised his glass in response.

"Elena Gilbert. You're growing and becoming more beautiful with every day that goes by." He looked at Grayson. "Keep a watchful eye on your daughter, Gray."

"Thank you." She smiled in reply and Grayson clinked his glass with the man who gave his daughter the compliment.

"Dad." She turned to face him and he let go of her shoulders. "Is it okay if I leave?"

He looked questioningly at her, concern visible in his warm, familiar eyes. "You're not feeling well?"

"No." she lied. "I have a headache and would prefer to go home and crawl into bed."

"Of course." He nodded understandingly and fished for the keys in his jacket. "Do you have your own—"

"Yes." She nodded and showed him her keys.

He smiled at her. "Will you be okay? Otherwise—"

"No, it's okay." She insisted. "Damon's coming by later. He would bring some movies and chicken soup."

Her father wasn't stupid and knew with certainty that Damon was there to pick her up. Luckily he didn't know what kind of activities they engaged in. Because if he knew the image of his calm daughter would vanish for all eternity.

"Okay. See you later, sweetheart."

He watched as his daughter walked through the room crowded with people and looked at Marcus, who nodded. "They are growing up too fast."

Grayson couldn't help but agree.

* * *

><p>As she walked down the stairs of the Lockwood mansion, she saw his blue car waiting for her. She tried to hold back a smile, but failed when she reached the car and saw him. His dark hair was perfect and impeccably messy, like always. His blue eyes glittered as she opened the door and sank into the passenger seat beside him.<p>

She'd lost count of how many times she'd been sitting in his car. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been throwing her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her. She'd forgotten how many times they'd been sweating together in the back seat of his car. She'd forgotten how many times the leather clad seats had given her a rash. She'd lost count of how many times he'd given her an orgasm. She'd lost count of how many times she had slid up and down his length and felt his lips wrap around a stiff nipple. She'd forgotten how many times he'd entered her.

She'd forgotten how many times he'd smiled at her and had taken away all her troubles. It was something that only he was able to do.

"It's good to see you." He said as he drove off and left the huge building behind.

"It's only been three hours since we saw each other."

"So?" He shrugged indifferently. "I'm not aloud to miss my best friend?"

She leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. "Where are we going?", she asked, her eyes still closed. Elena kicked of her shoes and stuck out her feet through the open window and relaxed.

"I want to show you something."

She carefully opened one eye and glanced at him before she asked, "what is it?"

He turned onto a dirt road, trees surrounding them on both sides. He drove in silence.

"Damon?"

"It's a surprise."

She settled with that vague answer and rested softly against her seat while he drove. Silence had never been weird between them. She enjoyed that they could spend time together without talking. It felt good. It was so natural and at the same time it felt natural, too. There had been nights when she'd been lying awake, talking to him for several hours.

It never bothered her that he tiredly murmured in reply and didn't remember half the things she'd said when he woke up. The most important thing was that he let her talk even though he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He let her talk even if he wanted her to be quiet.

Elena opened her eyes and glanced at him. Damon Salvatore. Her best friend. He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark shorts. He'd put on his sunglasses and held a hand on the wheel, while the other was hanging out the window. He was a laid back driver. He never held the steering wheel with both of his hands. And most of the time, he drove faster than the signs allowed him to.

"We're here." He turned off the car and pulled her from her thoughts.

They stepped out of the car and she stared in awe at the crystal-clear water in front of them. The lake was surrounded by green trees and bushes. From the mountain near the lake, flowed a small waterfall out of a crack in the large stone creation. The whole place was beautiful and she took a few steps forward and looked around in astonishment.

"What is this place?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Mrs. Flowers told me about it."

She looked at him in surprise. Mrs. Flowers was almost 90 years old and had owned the little bed and breakfast in Mystic Falls, she'd also started to forget her own name, so Elena widened her eyes at his answer.

"Really?"

"Really."

Damon walked over to her and laid his hands on her hips. He gently stroked his hand over her flat stomach and inhaled her perfume.

"You've lost weight." He put his arms around her waist.

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"Because I like your curves, your female forms." He whispered in her ear.

"I have probably gained weight during the past few weeks. All thanks to Caroline and her obsession with chocolate." She chuckled and she could feel him smirk into her neck.

"I don't mind."

She shook her head and smiled. "The fact that you notice if I have gained or lost weight is ridiculous."

"What?" He exclaimed. "I see you naked all the time. It would have been strange if I didn't notice."

She shrugged and walked out of his embrace. She looked over her soulder. "Can we go swimming?" She pulled off her tank top.

"Where's your phone?"

"In the car."

Before she could react he'd lifted her up, placed her over his shoulder and ran toward the water. Elena screamed as she could hear his laughter echoing in her ears before they hit the water and disappeared under the surface.

The water was warmer than she'd expected. Once she got back up, she took a deep breath. Damon looked at her and smirked.

"Nice bra." He wiggled with his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up." She rolled her brown eyes and threw herself at him.

After they had wrestled with each other in the water for nearly an hour, she began to shiver and they decided it was time to go back home. When they reached the car, he grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards, his hard length pressing against her ass. One of his hands slipped into her bra and rubbed the nipple that instantly hardened under his touch.

"Damon." She moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you." His words were a mere whisper, but she still heard them.

"We are in the middle of nowhere."

"Exactly." He nibbled on her shoulder and kissed his way up to her neck.

"You want to have sex?" She gasped when his hand rubbed the inside of her thigh. "Outdoors?"

Damon pressed his stiff member against her buttocks. She knew that was his way of answering yes.

The thought of letting him conquer her here, out in the wild, was very tempting. That was something they'd never done before. She'd been riding him in the front seat and the backseat of his car, more than once. They had snuck off to take a quickie in many different places, but they'd never had sex outdoors.

"I know it's one of your fantasies, Lena." His hand caressed her between her legs, the fabric of her shorts, the only thing that seperated his skin from hers.

He rubbed himself against her and she could feel the fire that erupted inside her. "Yes, but like you said, it's just a fantasy."

"I'll make your dream come true." He whispered huskily.

She couldn't fight the heat any longer and leaned forward, placing her hands on the hood of the car. Damon helped her to unbutton her wet shorts and pulled them down until they slid over her hips and finally fell down her tanned legs.

Elena's hand freed his hard manhood from his boxers. She moaned as he easily slipped into her warm core. He almost fell over and growled as she pressed herself back against him, squeezing him with her muscles.

"Harder. Damon, faster." She was panting uncontrollably and his grip on her hips became harder. His fingers dug into her skin. By now, she was almost lying across the hood.

He fitted perfectly in her pussy and when she squeezed his length with her muscles, he moaned out of pleasure. It drove her crazy. She wasn't cold anymore. Her body was burning with desire and she wouldn't be able to stop now. It wouldn't matter if an entire school class with children stood staring at them in horror, she wouldn't be able to stop. She needed the release he always gave her. Her body demanded the beautiful orgasmic sensation that would wash over her within a few minutes.

"Elena." He groaned, as he moved in and out of her. She was dripping wet and the sound of their bodies that merged with each other, could be heard throughout nature.

She felt free. The sun's rays landed on them as they enjoyed each other's company. Elena was close to the edge. She could feel her release building with his every move. Damon kissed her spine and let a hand slip down between her legs to seek out the little bundle of nerves. He stroked her intensely and she was about to fall down into pieces.

She came in an explosion of pleasure. Damon wasn't far behind and spilled his seed inside her womb, groaning. When he pulled out of her, his cum ran down her thighs, leaving a sticky mess behind. He leaned over and stroked her sides.

"Fantasy came true?" He grinned, apparently pleased with himself.

"Yeah." She breathed as they got dressed. "What time is it?"

Damon glanced into the car in order to check his phone. "Almost seven."

"Crap." Elena picked up her shoes and threw them into the car. "We have to go. I promised my parents that we would have family dinner tonight."

"We?" He raised his eyebrows and pulled his shirt over his head.

"We." She confirmed. "Last week you said that—"

"Get in the car."

Elena looked at him. "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed. "No, just get in the car."

She opened the door and slid into the seat. "If you have other plans—"

"No."

She glanced at him while she wrote a text message to her mother. "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Damon." Miranda looked up from the chopping board. "It's good to see you." She walked around the kitchen island and gave him a hug.<p>

"Hi, sweetie." She stroked her daughter's cheek before she went to open the refrigerator. "Are you feeling better now?"

"What?" Elena frowned before she remembered the little lie she'd used earlier. "All better." She smiled weakly and Damon nudged her side, rolling his eyes.

"Since you're just standing there, make yourself useful." Miranda handed Damon an apron and pointed at the chicken.

"Yes, ma'am." He smirked.

As Damon and her mother started to cook, she sat down at the kitchen island, looking at them in amusement. Damon had always made her mother smile. He joked with her, laughed with her and acted serious with her. He knew he was a part of their family, just as Elena was a part of his family.

"Elena? Have you finished packing for the trip?" Her mother glanced at her.

She nodded and Damon gave her a glass of coke before he returned to the stove. "I don't have half as much luggage with me as Caroline, but I'll be fine."

The older woman nodded. "And the hotel—"

"Mom." Elena took a sip from her glass. "Everything is arranged."

"Damon there's more milk in the fridge." Miranda looked over her shoulder before she turned back to Elena. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

She smiled softly, knowing that he mom only meant well. "I know."

It was the first time she and Caroline were going to fly alone, without their parents. Elena told herself that she was actually 19 years old and as long as she had Caroline by her side, everything would be fine.

Damon turned off the oven and put an arm around Miranda's shoulders. "I understand why you're worried." He rolled his eyes at Elena and she glared at him. "I mean, she did get lost in the grocery store, didn't she?"

Miranda laughed. "You're right. She did."

Elena stared stupidly at the two people in front of her. "It's not funny."

"But it is." Damon smirked and her mother nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, where's dad and Jeremy?"

Miranda sighed. "Your dad gave Marcus a ride home and Jeremy's in his room.

Damon sat down beside Elena, took a sip of coke form her glass and pulled out his phone when it buzzed quietly.

"Logan?" Elena looked at him questioningly.

He nodded and wrote a text message before he put the phone back into his pocket.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what did he want?" She asked at the same moment his phone buzzed again. Elena leaned against him in order to read the message.

"No peeking. Privacy, please." He got up from his chair.

Miranda brought out plates from the cupboard. "You two." She shook her head. "I feel like laughing every time I see you interact with each other."

"What do you mean?" Elena let her eyes wander from her mother to Damon. He looked puzzled.

Her mother put the plates on the table. "One day, you'll both understand."

* * *

><p>Damon had excused himself and left in the middle of dinner. Logan obviously needed him.<p>

Elena was sitting on her bed with her journal. She'd tried to write about the events of the day, but her gaze and concentration, constantly fell on the black iPhone lying on her desk. Damon's iPhone. He'd forgotten it and now, it was lying on her desk.

It itched in her fingers. Damon would never rush off so fast to pick up a drunk Logan. He was hiding something from her, she was sure of it. The past week he'd behaved in the same way. Close but still, far away. There hadn't been anything wrong with their sexual moments. But she felt as if he wasn't just hers anymore. It felt as if she were sharing him with someone else.

She threw away the thought and put her journal on the nightstand. Elena pulled a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. She looked round in the room, as if she was afraid that someone would notice what she was about to do.

Without a second thought, she hurried to the desk and picked up his iPhone. She unlocked it and found her way to his inbox and began scrolling through the list. She turned cold the moment she read the name.

_From; Rebekah  
>See you soon, I'm getting impatient.<em>

"What are you doing?" Damon shut her door.

He was back. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Why did you lie?"

"Elena, give me my phone."

"You lied to me."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't lie."

"Yes, you did."

"I never said that it was Logan. You just assumed that it was him."

"And you lied to me when I asked if it was him."

He shook his head. "Let it go."

"Let it go?" She stared at him. "What are you doing with Rebekah? You know how much she hates me." Rebekah had spent the last five years hating her, trying to make her life miserable.

"It's none of your business." He held out his hand and she gave him his phone.

"Are you sleeping with her?" She couldn't understand why she felt so betrayed. As if she had found out her husband had been unfaithful. But Damon wasn't her husband and she had no right to feel jealous.

"Does it matter?" He hissed.

SLAP.

She glared furiously at him while he rubbed his cheek. His normally blue eyes changed into black. She had never hit him before. Not even once.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled, anger radiating from his beautiful features.

"What is wrong with you?" She questioned. "Are you sleeping with her? Because if you are, you've broken the only rule that we set up between us three years ago.

He sighed. "Elena—"

"I mean it, Damon. If you've slept with her, I'm not having sex with you anymore. If one of us ends up in a relationship, we'll stop sleeping with each other. That was the rule."

"I know."

"Then why did you break it?"

"Calm down. I haven't slept with her."

"You haven't?" She almost stammered out the words.

"Nope." He sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to think?" She met his gaze and he nodded in acceptance. "So, how long..?"

"A couple of weeks."

She sat down beside him. "Are you in love with her?"

He snickered. "I don't know, Elena." He ruffled his hair. "But I do know that we need to stop having sex."

She felt a piece of jealousy ache in her chest. "No more sex?"

He nudged her shoulder. "I can't believe I'm saying yes to this."

"Little Damon may need to discover new things and it was you who brought it up."

"Are you mad?" He pouted and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"No… Yes. I'm angry because you didn't tell me."

"Once I've slept with her, you'll get all the details."

She grimaced. "That's just disgusting."

"What? You're my best friend. I'm bound to tell you everything."

"No, thank you!"

He chuckled and she punched his shoulder. They fell down on her bed and lay shoulder to shoulder. He grabbed her hand and she turned her head to meet his blue eyes. How would she survive two week in Hawaii without Damon?

"It will be okay…" she whispered quietly.

He pulled her towards him and she put her head on his chest, above his heart. He stroked her hair. "Yeah… it will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think?" Caroline giggled. "He is good looking, right?" She grimaced when she gulped down her shot of tequila. _How could she managed to drink that amount of alcohol and still not even sway on her long legs?_

Elena nodded. "He is," She looked dreamily at him. "Hot."

Caroline giggled again. The bar was full of people and they had been flirting with two guys who had bought them drinks and shots.

Apparently they were from Mystic Falls too. Cousins to Rebekah. They were probably in Elena and Caroline's age, maybe a year older or so. Kol waved from across the dance floor. Elena waved back, a smile on her face. Kol was handsome, nice and spoke with an english accent; somehow it caused her to shiver.

"Please, tell me you'll sleep with him." Caroline put an arm around Elena. "Otherwise, I'll do it."

"I love you too, Care." She rolled her eyes.

"I just think you should move on from Damon."

"Where did that come form?" Elena sighed. "And besides, it's not that easy, you know that."

"I know, I just feel sorry for you." Caroline said. "You deserve better."

Before Elena had a chance to respond they got interrupted.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" Klaus sneaked an arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Anything you'd like to share?"

Kol smirked. "Niklaus," he said. "Let the women whisper about us, it's okay. We have been doing the very same thing. It's not more than right."

Elena couldn't help but to smile at his words. He was such a gentleman; it was a nice change due to Damon's horny and constant remarks.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

><p>I haven't updated this since forever and I won't be able to, instead my bff <strong>Milourobertson <strong>will continue this ff. She's a good writer.  
>Take care and thanks for all the cute support!<p> 


End file.
